Regan Bikini Bottom
Regan Bikini Bottom '''(VBBF018) is the third and current dominant female of the Bikini Bottom Mob. She was born on February 3, 2008. She had three litter mates, two brothers: Grinch (VBBM018) and Omen (VBBM019), and one sister: Rosemary (VBBF019). Her mother was May who was the dominant female of the Bikini Bottom at the time. Her father was Tommy, a male from the Rugrats, he was the dominant male of the group at the time. On February 24, when her and her siblings were only three weeks old, her mother May was killed by a car. Siesta, Regan's cousin, was the oldest female in the family therefore she was the one to take dominance. Siesta produced multiple litters in her reign. Regan was a subordinate female for her early life. On February 12 of 2009 a roving male from the Topaz Mob, Peanut came near the group. The only one who discovered him was Regan and the two mated. About five weeks later it was confirmed that both Regan and Siesta were pregnant. Siesta evicted Regan's older sisters: Checkers, Swipes and Sweetie, but she never evicted Regan. On April 23 of that same year, Regan gave birth to four pups. Two days later while Regan was out foraging, Siesta killed her pups and gave birth to her own three pups five days later. In late 2009 TB hit the group, killing half of it's members which included the dominant pair. For a month six females fought for the dominant position until finally Regan claimed the title in early 2010, which was surprising because there were two older females. Her father Tommy became the dominant male again and because it was her father she couldn't mate. However she did find ways to mate with males from other mobs. She mated with a male from the Ingalls Mob named Cosmo, and after falling pregnant evicted her two older cousins Carrito and Ventana, afterwards she gave birth on April 11 2010 to four pups. All four pups got lost while foraging in the next few weeks and were all predated. On June 3 of that same year Hego a male from the Amerson Mob mated with her. She gave birth to four pups on August 12. Then the Amerson mob raided their burrow and killed three of the pups (Brock, Gregster, and O'Russel) the only surviving pup was Justin. On her third birthday she mated with Acorn (Peanut's brother) a male from the Topaz Mob. On April 14 she gave birth to three pups, only one would survive to two months, it was her daughter Berona. On August 18 she gave birth to two pups, fathered by Peanut. The Ingalls Mob raided the burrow and killed both of the pups. On March 9 of 2012 she gave birth to one pup, JoJo, his father was an unknown rover. Then she fell pregnant to her uncle Phil and gave birth on May 25 but aborted the litter. Berona mated with an unknown roving male and gave birth to three pups on August 10, two of which survived, two grandsons Hydroman and Carbodude. Regan only gave birth to one litter in 2013 to five pups, four of which died, the only survivor was her daughter Zahara. In 2014 she had two litters which comprised of seven pups, only one survived. His name was Zoepo. On November 7 2014, Zahara and Berona had a mix litter of four pups all of the pups survived. In 2015 she aborted one litter and in her second litter she had one female pup, Eos. Her daughters gave birth to another mix litter of four pups. In 2016 she gave birth to two pups, both died. She is still alive and living in the Bikini Bottom Mob today. '''Litters First Litter born on April 11, 2010, Fathered by Cosmo VBBM020, VBBM021, VBBF026, and VBBF027 Second Litter born on August 12, 2010, Fathered by Hego Justin (VBBM022), Brock (VBBM023), Gregster (VBBM024), and O'Russel (VBBM025) Third Litter born on April 14, 2011, Fathered by Acorn Berona (VBBF028), VBBM026, and VBBF029 Fourth Litter born on August 18, 2011, Fathered by Peanut VBBM027 and VBBF030 Fifth Litter born on March 9, 2012, Fathered by Unknown Rover JoJo (VBBM028) Sixth Litter born on May 6, 2013, Fathered by Unknown Rover Zahara (VBBF031), VBBM032, VBBM033, VBBF032, and VBBF033 Seventh Litter born on January 9, 2014, Fathered by Unknown Rover VBBM034, VBBM035, and VBBF033 Eighth Litter born on March 27, 2014, Fathered by Unknown Rover Zoepo (VBBM036), VBBM037, VBBF034, and VBBF035 Ninth Litter born on June 9, 2015, Fathered by Unknown Rover Eos (VBBF038) Tenth Litter born on May 22, 2016, Fathered by Unknown Rover VBBM040 and VBBM041